Dumb Chris
by Riania
Summary: This is a third sequel to Stupid Chris.  Chris dies four times in this story.


**Dumb Chris**

Tails had wondered how Chris got so smart. How can Chris know how to build planes now and create machines? It was stupid! And Chris was always trying to get Sonic's attention. Little did Chris know that everyone hated him and wish he would just die already. Tails watched Chris as Chris began tinkering around with the controls on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and Cream were watching him too along with Cheese. They all had angry looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Sonic came out of nowhere and hugged Chris tightly. "Hey, lover!" Sonic exclaimed cheerfully.

Chris grinned and hugged Sonic back. "Hi, my love! Going for a run?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yup!"

"I love you, Sonic!" Chris giggled like a little girl.

Everyone gasped as Sonic replied. "I love you too, my wonderful Chris!"

Cream and Cosmo fainted, Tails' eyes widened, Amy burst into tears, Knuckles began choking on his food, and Cheese began crying.

(BAD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dumb Chris<span>**

Tails had wondered how Chris got so smart. How can Chris know how to build planes now and create machines? It was stupid! And Chris was always trying to get Sonic's attention. Little did Chris know that everyone hated him and wish he would just die already. Tails watched Chris as Chris began tinkering around with the controls on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and Cream were watching him too along with Cheese. They all had angry looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Sonic came out of nowhere and stood beside Chris with an angry look on his face. "Chris?" He spoke darkly.

Chris turned around to look at him and almost squealed at the sight of him. "Yes, my darling Sonic?" He said cheerfully.

"You're gonna die." Sonic told him in a very serious tone.

Chris looked perplexed. "Huh? Whatever do you mean, honey?"

Sonic growled and grabbed Chris by his hair. Sonic looked over at Tails and smirked. "Tails, could ya help me out here?"

Tails smiled brightly. "Sure thing, buddy!" Tails said happily as he walked over to them. He grabbed Chris by the ankles as Sonic continued to hold Chris by the hair.

Chris looked really dumb right now. "What's going on, Sonic?"

"Shut up, Chris. Just shut up and die already!" Sonic began running extremely fast, still holding Chris' hair. Tails stayed planted to the ground, still holding onto the stupid boy's ankles. They are now streching Chris' body. Chris began screaming, being filled with complete agony.

"OH MY GOSH, SONIC! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed like a wild little girl.

Chris' screaming immediately stopped as Chris' body was broken in half. Sonic had the top part of the body and Tails had the bottom part of the body. Everyone grinned at each other except Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese. They had fainted right after Chris' death. They just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Finally he's dead! Now we can have some peace!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Should we bury him?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah. We should just burn him and then dance around the fire in glee." Sonic replied.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Knuckles looked excited.

(GREAT VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dumb Chris<span>**

Tails had wondered how Chris got so smart. How can Chris know how to build planes now and create machines? It was stupid! And Chris was always trying to get Sonic's attention. Little did Chris know that everyone hated him and wish he would just die already. Tails watched Chris as Chris began tinkering around with the controls on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and Cream were watching him too along with Cheese. They all had angry looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Sonic came out of nowhere and stood beside Chris with a grin on his lips. "Hey, Chris." He said slowly.

Chris looked up with a goofy look on his face. "Yes?"

"You're a dummy."

Chris blinked a few times, making himself look like an actual dummy. He is just too stupid! "Whatever do you mean, Sonic?"

"I mean that you are a complete retard." Sonic replied, his grin widening.

Tears appeared in Chris' eyes. "But I thought you said I'm your best friend and not Tails!"

"I lied to get you to shut up, stupid." Sonic laughed. He then looked over at Tails. "Isn't Chris just too dumb? I bet he doesn't even have a brain."

Tails snickered as well as everyone else.

"But Sonic I love you!" Chris shouted and was about to hug Sonic but then Shadow appeared out of nowhere, throwing a chaos spear at him. Shadow immediately disappeared after that. Shadow's chaos spear is now embedded in Chris' back. Blood poured out of his wound and out of his mouth as Chris fell onto the ground.

Everyone stared at the body.

"What should we do with the body?" Amy asked.

"We should burn it and then dance around the fire in glee!" Sonic suggested with a nod.

Everyone cheered.

(GOOD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dumb Chris<span>**

Tails had wondered how Chris got so smart. How can Chris know how to build planes now and create machines? It was stupid! And Chris was always trying to get Sonic's attention. Little did Chris know that everyone hated him and wish he would just die already. Tails watched Chris as Chris began tinkering around with the controls on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and Cream were watching him too along with Cheese. They all had angry looks on their faces because they didn't like Chris at all.

Suddenly, Sonic came out nowhere and stood beside Chris with a shotgun in his hands.

"Chris."

"Huh?" Chris turned around to look at Sonic.

BANG!

Chris' head was blown off of his body and the body fell to the ground. Blood had splattered over the ground and the girls had fainted. Sonic turned to look at Tails and Knuckles and they were snickering. Sonic let a chuckle escape his lips as he put the shotgun away.

After a long moment, Sonic sighed. "So...who's hungry?"

"I am!" Knuckles and Tails exclaimed at the same time.

"Let's go then!" Sonic sped off with Knuckles and Tails right behind him.

(VERY GOOD VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dumb Chris<span>**

Tails had wondered how Chris got so smart. How can Chris know how to build planes and create machines? It was stupid! And Chris was always trying to get Sonic's attention. Little did Chris know that everyone hated him and wish he would just die already. Tails watched Chris as Chris began tinkering with the controls on the Blue Typhoon. Cosmo and Cream were watching him too along with Cheese. They all had angry looks on their faces because they thought Chris should die right now. It would make everyone's life so much better.

Suddenly, Sonic came out of nowhere and stood beside Chris. Sonic did NOT look happy.

But Chris DOES look happy. He suddenly pounced on Sonic, wrapping his arms around his neck. "SONIC, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed.

Suddenly, Amy jumped over to them and whacked Chris in the head with her hammer. Chris fell to the ground, yelling in agony. Amy kept smashing his head in until his head was just flat on the ground. Amy smiled and put her hammer away with a bright grin on her face.

"Nobody messes with my Sonic, stupid Chris!" Amy screamed at the dead body.

(EXCELLENT VERSION.)

* * *

><p><strong>So how did all of you readers enjoy this? It's probably not as good as the first one 'Stupid Chris' but it's cool. What was your favorite version? Mine is GOOD VERSION. :)<strong>


End file.
